Modern sport utility vehicles, crossover vehicles, pickup trucks, and the like typically provide a row of one or more seats adjacent to a rear cargo area. The rear seats may be configured as traditional bench-style seats, 50/50 or 60/40 split bench-style seats, or individual bucket seats. In some designs, the seats may be selectively adjusted to provide customized seat positioning and cargo area configuration. Possible seat adjustments may include seat fore/aft position, seat back recline angle, seat back fold flat for loading cargo on top of the seat back, etc.
In the rear cargo areas of the above described vehicles, mats or trays may be used to keep dirt, spills, and sharp edges from contacting the materials covering the cargo area floor and the seats. However, existing vehicle cargo tray designs have certain design limitations, and as a result, may not fully protect the vehicle interior. This is particularly true when conventional trays are used with certain types of adjustable seats.